The Young Love
by riotgirls.mary and anna
Summary: Chester Bennington from Linkin Park is on tour with his second band Dead By Sunrise. While a show he lost his wedding ring and panic.....
1. The Lost Ring

The Young LoveChapter 1: The lost ring

**Clarissa: **

It was the best day of my life. I went to see Dead By Sunrise the second band

of Chester Bennington of Linkin Park and I was waiting for this day to come for

two years now. When I woke up at 7 a.m. my head was filled with one thought :

Today you will finally see Chester Bennington . CHESTER !!.

I got up and got dressed for the concert because I was planning to stand in the first line

infront of the stage so I had to be at the concert hall very early.

When I was finished with getting dressed and getting my make up done I rushed down the

staires burst into the kitchen were my mum was preparing some food for me.

I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and stuffed some food into my mouth and ran out of our house in Orange County.

Almost an half hour later I arrived infront of the concerthall and was glad that there were not so many fans. My mum promised me to come around after work and get me some food and something to drink. Yeah it was in the middle of the week and I'm not in school… I'm such a bad girl but for now I don't care about school because I'm about to see Chester…..

OK I have to admit that I'm normaly a good student and because of that my mum had allowed me to go to this concert.. she knew how much it meant to me.

SO I waited the whole day and finally it was 7 p.m and the bodyguarts started to let us get inside. As soon as I past the one that has controled my bag I ran into the hall and got a place

right in the middle of the stage in the first line like I always dreamed of.

At 8 p.m the band before Dead By Sunrise entered the stage. They are called Delta Fiasco and

to me they sound a little bit like Placebo but anyways I didn't pay much attention.

After another half hour they left the stage and all the roadies started to get their stuff out of the

way to make room for DBS.

Suddenly the lights went out and the first of the guys who entered the stage was Elias, the drummer. One after one the came on stage and then the most important person came out.

And there he was standing right infront of me smiling : CHESTER BENNINGTON.

The drums started to play ´´Fire´´ and Chester began to sing and everybody in the crowd

sang along with him. In the middle of the concert Chester undressed his upper body and

I started screaming like crazy and that wans't everything on top of that he jumped down the

stage and started grabbing for hands and was still singing !!

Unfortunately he didn't came close enough to me so I couldn't touch him.

DBS finished the concert and throw stuff into the crowd and lucky me I catched Chesters towel.

Everybody started to push to the exit …. I don't like to be pushed anywhere so I waited for

everybody to get out before I wanted to leave. Luckily it didn't take them so long to leave so I started myself to go to the exit as I steped onto something. I look down and saw a ring lying on the ground so I knelt down and lifted it up.


	2. She Would Be Perfect

Chapter 2: She would be perfect

**Chester:**

After the show I went backstage and into my dressingroom because I

needed to rest a little. It's not easy to get those screams outta me and it's

really exhausting for my vocal cords too.

So I grasp for a bottle of water and in that moment I looked down at my hand and

saw that my wedding ring was gone. I immediately jumped up from my seat and ran out again

into the hall. I ran past the guys and Ryan called after me but I didn't hear what he was

saying because I was in panic. What will Talinda say when I tell her I lost my ring ?

Finally I reached the stage and I jumped down because I must have lost it when I

was down there grasbing for the crowd. I searched all over the ground but couldn't find it.

I first didn't realise that there was still someone there but in that moment I didn't even gave a fuck.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my sholder and heard the girl asking : ''Are you okay Chester ? ''

I jumped a little and looked down for the first time at the girl who was talking to me.

She had Short red hair, blue eyes and a lipring. She was wearing a shirt of DBS and had some skinny jeans on, obviously a punk girl.

'' No I'm not ok because I lost my wedding ring and I can't find it here on the ground but

it has to be there !'' I said still in panic. '' Do you mean this ring here ? '' she said and

held out her hand showing my ring.

'' Oh yeah that's mine, thank you ! '' I said happily and giving the girl a hug.

''How can I ever thank you ? Ah I have an idea you wanna come with me backstage getting to know the other guys ? '' It was the only thing that came to my mind and because she was

wearing a DBS shirt I thought she would like it.

'' Yeah of course, I would love to get to know the other guys. By the way my name is Clarissa.''

I brought her backstage and into the room where all our food was, probably the others

were there now. As we entered the room Ryan wanted to say something but stoped as he saw

Clarissa next to me. '' Who is this, Chester ? '' He asked. '' Her name is Clarissa and

I brought her with me because I lost my wedding ring at the show and as I ran out to search

for it she was still in the hall. She saw that something was wrong with me and came to me to ask whats wrong so I told her and we found out that she had found it. I wanted to thank

her and that's why we are here now she wanted to meet you guys.''

Ryan was the first one who said something: '' Hey Clarissa I'm Ryan nice to meet you.''

'' Nice to meet you to Ryan.'' She answered but now a little bit shy.

I wondered why as Ryan began to talk to me again : '' Chester see who is here. ''

He stepped aside and I saw my oldest son Jaime standing there staring at Clarissa and as I looked down to her she was starring back at him. So that's the reason.

'' Clarissa, that is my oldest son Jaime. Jaime that is one of our fans Clarissa.''

'' Just Clary, please.'' She said still looking at Jaime.

''Dad is it ok if I go into your dressingroom for a while ?''

''Yeah sure.'' I was wondering what he wants in there.

I looked down at Clary again and saw how she looked after Jaime. '' Go after him, my dressingroom is the first one on the right.''I don't know why I'm telling her that.

''Thanks Chazy Chaz!'' she said winking at me.

**Jaime:**

I sat down on the sofa in dads dressingroom. ~ Damn that girl was hot.

unfortunately she is an DBS fan that means she likes my father it's always like that. ~

There was a knock on the door and the girl, Clary came in. I sat up strait and looked at

her confused why she was here.

'' Hey Jaime.'' She said smilling at me. '' Hey, how are you ?''

''Uhm, fine I guess.'' ''What are you doing in here?'' '' Well, your father saw how I

looked at you and told me to follow you.'' I was shoked. ''Damn, guess it's my fault

he probably saw how I looked at you too.'' I blushed as soon as the words were out.

'' Oh that's cute, your are blushing. You don't need to be shy.''

'' It's just that I haven't talk to a girl for a while now. Everytime a girl comes over

to me and start talking to me I think that they are just doing that because Chester Bennington the famouse singer from Linkin Park is my father.''

''Oh, I'm sorry for you but I don't talk to you just because of your father I didn't even know

how you look like. Of course I have known that Chester has 4 sons but I haven't seen a picture of anyone of you until now. So I was a little shoked as he introduced you.''

~ She seems to be nice but maybe she doesn't live here.~ '' Where do you live ?''

I had to ask. '' I live here in Orange County, to be honest I just have to drive an half hour to our house from here.'' '' You wanna go out sometime ? '' ''Yeah sure, that would be great.

I'm sorry but I have to leave now my mum is probably freaking out by now:''

With that she got up and left the room.


	3. It's Just The Beginning

Chepter 3: It's just the beginning

**Chester: **

Clary came back within 15 minutes and said goodbye to everyone.

After she had left I went to my dressingroom, I opend the door and saw Jaime jumping

up and down on the sofa. '' So she is going out with you ?'' I concluded from his behaviour.

''Yeah, she told me that she is not only talking to me because you are my father.

She is the first one were I feel that she really means it.''

'' I'm so happy for you.'' Finally someone who likes him because of himself not because of me. I know how hard it must be for my children to have a father like me. Not only that I'm

on tour most of the time but that everybody or almost everybody knows that they are my sons.

''She gave me her number before she left. Should I call her or will she call me ? Dad please help me that is the first girl I really like.'' Isn't he cute, asking me to help him.

'' You should call her but not immediately. Wait a little.''

'' Thanks dad. You are going on tour in summer right ? '' '' Unfortunately yes,

your mum won't be that happy about it. She will be alone with you boys for another 2 month.'' '' Can't I come with you on tour ? When it starts I will have summerholidays. Please dad ! '' '' We will see, now we first go back home and then you can ask your mum tomorrow.''

**Clarissa:**

I woke up at 8 a.m as usual and got ready for school. I was sooo tired because I went to

bed very late yesterday after the concert. The whole night I couldn't think about anything else than Jaime and Chester. ~ Jaime Bennington asked you out girl believe it ! ~

It was nice of Chester to let me talk to his son, I guess he was still thankfull because I

found his ring.

As I arrived at my school at 9 O'clock my best friend Tascha was waiting for me.

She saw me and ran into me hugging me like crazy, she had always been like this.

The first thing she asked me was :'' How was the concert sweety ? '' '' It was fun, I got to meet up with DBS because Chester has lost his wedding ring and guess who has found it ?

Chester was so thankfull that he brought me backstage. His oldest son Jaime was there and now I'm going out with him if he ever calls me.'' '' You are kidding right ?''

As if Jaime wanted to help me my sellphone rang. '' Hello?''

'' Hey Clary, it's Jamie here. I wondered if you wanna go to cinema with me Saturday night?'' ''Yeah sure, what movie are we gonna watch?'' '' Don't know we can decide it when we are there you don't need to bring any money I'm going to pay ! '' ''Alright see you then bye.'' I hung up. ''Who was it ?'' Tascha asked. ''Mhhh let me guess. I think it was Jaime Bennington. If you don't believe me here you can check my sell !''


	4. The Beginning Is Always Hard !

Chapter 4: The beginning is always hard

**Chester: **

''Come on mum, it's my summerholidays. You would just have to care about 3 of us.

Dad will take care of me, I wanna see a little bit of the world. What would be better than

treveling with my dad ?'' '' Jaime, you are to young to traveling around the world. You are not made to live the tour life ! Chester come on say something ! ''

~ Damn, why does she ask me? She knows what I'm going to say !~

'' Talinda, he is 14 years old don't you think he should spend some more time with me ?

I'm always touring or recording a new album. I don't see my sons so often and you know that

I can take care of Jaime he is a good guy !'' ''OK than you can trevel with your father BUT you have to call me everyday, you understand ?'' '' Yes mum, by the way dad I have called Clary she will go out with me on Saturday night ! '' '' Great body ! Good luck but I can't drive you there because I'm in the studio recording with Mike.'' '' One moment who is Clary and who allowed you to go out on Saturday night ? '' That's my lovely wife.

'' Honey, Clary is an DBS fan and we both met her yesterday after our concert.''

'' Do you think it's good that he is going out with a fan of yours ? Don't you think that she just wants to see you again?''

'' MUM, she told me that she is not just going out with me because of dad !''

''And you should have seen how she looked at Jaime and how Jaime looked at her it was like when we met the first time.'' '' I don't trust any of your fans Chester you know that! ''

'' Just let him go we will see if she is just going because of me. OK ? ''

''Alright than.''

**Jaime:**

''DAD!'' I yelled down the staires. ''What you want son?''

''Can you come up here and help me please?'' ''Help you with what ?''

''I don't know how I should dress. I want to impress Clary!''

''Wait, I'm coming.''

I stood infront of my big closet as my dad came into my room. ''I don't have anything to wear tonight!'' ''Damn you sound like your mum when we are about to go to an award show! You are a guy you don't need to style yourself like crazy that is what girls do. Just pick some cool stuff like this.'' He pulled out a black jeans that would fit perfectly and a red shirt.

''How am I going to do my hair?'' ''Do you ever listen to me ? That's what girls worry about not boys !'' With that he left my room.


	5. The First Time

Chapter 5: The First Time

**Clarissa:**

~ OH MY GOD, only 1 hour left until Jaime will be here and I still don't know what I

should wear. Damn girl you never thought about something like that before ! What the hell is wrong with you ? ~

This is my first date ever and it seems to me that it will be the worst ever !

There was a knock on the door. ''Sweety, do you need some help ? ''

That's my mum, she always knows when I need her help.

''Yes mum, can you help me ? I don't know what I should wear ! ''

'' How about this beautiful black dress that you bought last month ? You can combine it with black boots.'' ''Thanks mum you are amazing !''

The doorbell rang I knew exactly who would be standing infront of it.

'' I will answer it !'' I yelled running down the steps.

I opened the door and there he was looking so pretty. Next to him was a woman that

I knew has to be Talinda Bennington. '' Hello Jaime, Hello .''

I said as friendly as I could.

''Hello Clarissa, I'm Jaime's mother nice to meet you !''

''Nice to meet you to Madame.'' ''I Jaime here darling ?'' my mother called from the

livingroom.''Yes mum, would you come over here for a second please, I want you to meet him AND his mother !''

My mum came looking alittle bit confused.''Hello, I'm Lisa, Clary's mother.''

She said extending her hand for Talinda to shake. '' Hey, I'm Talinda, Jaime's mother.''

She said shaking the hand of my mother.

''Are you ready to go ? My mum will drive us to the cinema.''Jaime said with an apologizing look on his face.''Yeah sure I'm ready, bye mum!'' I kissed her cheek.

**Chester:**

I was at the studio recording with Mike as Phoenix came in. ''Hey Chester, Talinda called me a few minutes ago. She said your sell is switched off and that she needs to talk to you!''

''Alright, I'll give her a call now, OK Mike?'' ''Yeah sure.'' He answered.

I went out of the studio and rang Talinda. ''Hey Honey what's up?''

''Uhm Chester can we come to the studio ? '' ''You mean Jaime and Clary ?''

''Yes, Jaime want's to impress her. He knows that she is an big LP fan too. And you guys are recording all together now, right? '' ''I thought they wanted to go to the cinema. But you can come of course.'' ''Thanks baby, will be there in 5 minutes.'' She hung up.

I went inside to talk to the other guys about the situation.

''Guys, Jaime will be here within 5minutes and he won't be alone. He is on his

first date ever and his date loves LP. He want's to impress her so please don't say anything wrong to him like, hey budy, or soemthing. Yeah I know you guys feel like his uncles and I'm sure he feels the same for you but not today ok ? '' ''Alright boys, let's pretend to be cool ''

Rob said smiling.

**Clarissa:**

''When we wanna go to the cinema we should have turned left the last street.''

'' Oh yeah right,but we're not going to cinema today.'' Talinda lought.

''Where are we going then?'' ''It's a surprise!'' Jaime smilled from the frontseat.

Talinda pulled in, infront of a building that seems to be very flat and I was still wondering

what we are doing here.

Jaime helped me to get out of the car. ''Mum dad will bring us home again I think.''

''OK,bye see you then Clary.'' Mhh I think she has accapt me.

We went inside the building and it seems to be a studio, we turned right and there was a room

that looked pretty like an livingroom. ''Surprise !'' Many voices all at once screamed and I jumped a little. Six men came in sight out of nowhere and I realised that I knew them.

''Nice to see you again Clary.'' That was Chester standing again right infront of me like the first time I saw him in person, I was shoked.''What is going on here,Jaime? ''

'' I thought you would like to meet some of my 'uncles'. ''He said smilling again.

''Your uncles ?'' I asked clueless until I heared a giggle from behind Chester.

''Hey Clary, I'm Mike Shinoda as you might know.'' Someone came around from behind Chester and again I couldn't say a thing.

Chester steped aside and let me see all the guys of LP. They were smilling and waving at me and I still couldn't say anything. I stared from Jaime to the guys like an idiot as my voice came back to me ''Hey everybody !!'' ~How imaginative you are Clary.~ I thought sarcastically to myself.


End file.
